Collection of Naruto oneshots
by ShadowMuncher
Summary: So I decided to put up some oneshots of OC!Narutocharacters. Gives me something to do when I'm bored. Enjoy!
1. Kisame Oneshot

I despised him. I hated him with a burning passion. I couldn't stand looking at him for more then two seconds. His laugh, his voice, his perfect smile. I wanted nothing more to rip out his throat, oh dont look at me that way, he deserves it!

When ever I'm around him I feel.. warm and fuzzy. When ever someone says something mean about him and he tries to play it off as a joke, I still see it hurts him and it makes me want to hurt whatever is causing it.

When ever I saw that toothy grin of his my heart starts to speed up and it even hurts sometimes! When I see him injured this feeling hits my chest, and my throat tightens and I cant sleep until I make sure he's okay. And whatever caused the injury was completely destroyed.

I was never like this before. I hate that I can't stop thinking about him, I hate that I cant do anything without it reminding me of him. Most of all I hate that I can't do anything to make it stop. I've tried!

I've ignored him, pretended that he didn't excist. I tried getting closer to him, talk to him at least but when ever I did it felt as if butterflies were taking over my system. Now all I do is sit back and ignore him, or be cruel like some of the others mocking him for his apperence. But whenever he sets those sad eyes on me I cant help but feel that spike in my chest.

No one else knows of this other then his partner, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi and I had been friends for years and when I had told him of these feelings I got when the shark-like man was around he just gave me a slight smirk and said that I was 'in love' with him. As if! I didn't know the meaning of the word! Love is nothing but a waist of time, a weakness. Something an S-ranked criminal like me didn't need. But why couldn't I make these feelings go away?

During one night of a normal dinner, I was sitting next to Deidara and Itachi was on my other side. I poked at my food refusing to look up. Kisame was sitting on the other side of the table. I took a bite of the food infront of me, Konan was a great cook and I didn't want to offend her by not eating her food. The only problem sitting next to Deidara was usually Tobi took the seat beside him and they were always arguing about one thing or the other, mostly Deidara. Saidblondie elbowed my shoulder for the second time muttering an apology before loudly starting another argue about whos fault it was.

I sighedand glanced up momentaraly catching the shark-man's gaze. He looked away as soon as he relised he had been caught and Ibite my lip, hard, at the feeling of butterflys. I rolled my eyes at myself giving up on the food, setting my fork down beside my plate and left the kitchen quickly making my way outside.

Night had fallen, the stars shown brightly along with the moon. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes enjoying the quiet. I walked into the forest down a path that came to a clearing with a large lake. Itachi had shown me this place once, it was quiet and I could get away from things that were bothering me and cool down. I put a hand on my chest above where my heart was feeling it beat slowly. I thought of Kisame, his blue skin, his blue eyes, his blue hair. I never liked blue until I met him. I thought of his laugh, his smile and I felt my heart start to pick up it's pace.

I groaned sitting down on a rock pulling my knees up to my chest resting my head on them; Could Itachi be right? Could I actually be in love with Kisame? I didn't know what love was. I never had parents, I didn't have many friends growing up either. The closet thing to love I ever experianced was Itachi's friendship. And he was about as affectionate as a brick wall.

I hadn't ever kissed anyone before, I had only ever given a hug to Itachi and that was when he told me his story. Even if I did love Kisame I wouldn't know what to do, how to tell him. "Why is this so hard?" I asked no one in particular.

"Whats hard?" I jumped up a kunai in hand with narrowed eyes, they widened when I relised who spoke. I grunted and put my weapon away. "Nothing of your consern." I muttered. He frowed and I looked away to the water at the feeling that stabbed my heart.

"What are you doing here, Kisame?" He winced at my cold voice and hesitantly walked closer to me. I tried to ignore my heart's iregular beating and sat back down, aware that the rock was big enough for the two of us.

"You kind of rushed off, are you okay?"

"What do you care?" I know I was being rude but I didn't care. He didn't leave, only moved to sit beside me. Not to close, mind you. I side glanced him taking in his features, He was absolutly gorgeous, perfect, amazing, strong. I shook my head at my thoughts and tried to ignore him. After a few minuets of silence I closed my eyes, nearly forgetting he was there. I could have fallen asleep if it wasn't for Kisame's weak voice asking me, "Sky.. Why do you hate me?"

My eyes snapped open at the hurt I heard in the simple question. He was staring at the ground, he looked small and weak. I stared at him in awe "I don't hate you." I said finally. He laughed once, with no humor "Please, You dont hate me? You can't even look at me without disgust."

How is voice sounded was enough to make me flinch, he sounded angry, desperet, and sad all at once."I've been nothing but nice to you, I've tried impressing you, doing nice things for you, I've even left you alone but you still look at me with those dissapointed eyes of yours."

I didn't know what to do. My heart was beating wildly and when he snapped his glare at me and said "It's becuase I'm a freak, isn't it?" I felt something inside me snap.

I didn't know what happened, it all moved so quickly. I ended up ontop of him pressing his back to the cool stone behind us looking down into his face. My own felt hot and I knew I was probably blushing.

"S-Sky" He stuttered my name shocked, his eyes wide opened. I felt tears prick my own and I growled out a low "Shut up." He looked confused and hopeful at the same time.

After a moment of silence I brought a hand up to his cheek and he gasped as my cold skin touched his own warmer skin. "I don't hate you." I repeated mysel louder this time. I looked into his eyes "And If I ever hear you call yourself a freak again I'll tear out your tongue. You're perfect in everyway Kisame." He shivered leaning into my touch. "I never hated you, I couldn't the truth is Kisame is I-.. I.." No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the words out. The tears slid from my eyes now.

Kisame reached up with one of his hands wiping away the tears "I love you, Sky." He whispered and brought my lips down to his in a small, soft kiss.

It was a new, differen't feeling that hit me this time. A warmth and a stab at the same time. I felt happy as I pressed my lips back to his. He sat up so I was sitting in his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I in turn wrapped my own around his neck, running my fingers through his soft hair. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"I.." I started and swallowed nervously I brought my head against his chest sighing shakily "I love you, Kisame-kun." I felt his own heart start to pump and he laughed happily bringing me into another, deep kiss.

I loved him. I loved him with a burning passion. I couldn't stand not being with him,I couldn't stand not hearing his laugh, not seeing his smile. I wanted nothing more then to stay with him, always. And I'm sure he had no problems with that.


	2. Kankuro oneshot

"Kurai-chan!" I let out a yelp as I was pulled into a tight, one-armed hug by none other then the puppet using sand nin, Kankuro. "Kankuro! What in the world are you doing here?" I asked him, surprised. It wasn't everyday you saw the Kazekage's older brother in the Village hidden in the leaves.

"I'm here on some business for Gaara." He said with a wide grin. "Is Temari here?" I asked looking behind him, he rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately." He complained "She's speaking with the Hokage at the moment, finding us someplace to stay."

"Oh." I said simply breaking out of the awkward hug "You're too tall." I complained, he was at least a head taller then me and he laughed making me smirk lightly "I see you haven't changed your make-up." His laugh stopped short "It's face paint!" He corrected and I giggled.

"Sure it is, Kitty-kun." He looked at me annoyed about to say something else but I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his middle pulling him into a hug "It's nice to see you again, Kankuro." I murmured and felt him stiffen up for a moment before he hugged me back. "You too, kid." He teased when I pulled away from him and I mocked scowled.

"Flirting already I see." Temari's voice broke the silence and I turned to look at her and rose an eyebrow and looked at Kankuro whom had a small pink tint on his cheeks. I rolled my eyes and pounced Temari in a hug. She laughed and patted my back pushing me off of her. "It's too bad Gaara couldn't come." I pouted, during the chunin exams I had become great friends with the sand trio. Mostly Temari and Kankuro but Gaara could at least stand my presence.

"So where are ya'll staying?" I asked Temari and she pointed down the rode "A hotel." I grinned and nodded "The only one down there is actually really close to my home, we might be able to actually spend sometime together!" I exclaimed happily. Kankuro grinned and leaned on my shoulder nodding "Sounds good."

Temari rubbed her stomach with an annoyed look "Know any good places to eat around here?" My smirk grew wider.

"Ichiraku's ramen!" I stated gesturing to the ramen bar we now stood in front of. Temari rolled her eyes playfully "Of course, I should have guessed."

"That's right! You should have!" I exclaimed pulling the two over. "Ayame-chan!" I saw the girl and she smiled brightly "I'm hungry!" I complained. She giggled and nodded "I'll have something for you soon; the regular right?" I nodded smiling.

"So you come here a lot I'm guessing?" Temari asked jokingly and I chuckled nodding again. We sat down, Temari on my side and Kankuro on the other. "So what have you guys been up to?" I asked them. "Same old.. It's been better since Gaara was made Kazekage." Temari answered. "Maybe I should visit sometime." I thought aloud, not noticing the hopeful look Kankuro had. Temari smirked, noticing right away "You'd always be welcomed to."

"Here you are! Three beef ramen." Ayame came back setting the three bowls down. I thanked her opening my chopsticks. "Wow! This is really good!" Temari said eating some and I grinned. We ate talking about most of what has been going on. Mostly Temari and I, Kankuro was being strangely quiet through most of the conversation. I guessed he was just tired.

I walked with them back to their apartment, hugging both of them goodnight. I held Kankuro's a bit longer then normal but he didn't seem to mind "Goodnight, Kurai-chan." He murmured letting go of the hug. "Oh yeah!" I said just as they were about to go inside "How long will you guys be staying?"

"About a week."

I frowned lightly, wasn't very long but I smiled and said goodnight once more before continuing down the road a little ways getting to my home. I took a bottle from the fridge and drank down the red liquid all at once.

I sighed and tossed the bottle into the trash, I took off my cloak and threw it on a chair. I took a quick shower and laid down in my bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about the hugs I had given Kankuro. I had never felt it before whenever I hugged him, that sort of warm, fuzzy feeling In my chest. I didn't want to let him go.. And what about Temari about that flirting comment? We didn't flirt a lot.. Did we?

I couldn't actually have a crush on Kankuro, could I? I let out a groan and rolled over closing my eyes tightly. Eventually I fell into a restless sleep.

-

"I still think you should tell him."

"B-But I cant!"

"And why not?"

"What if he d-doesn't like me back?"

"I don't see that happening."

"But Kurai-chan.."

Me and Hinata have this chat nearly every time we see each other, she has a crush on Naruto and is too shy to tell him and we have a long and boring conversation on why she should. At the moment we were getting lunch in a small café.

"I can always hold your hand while your doing it." I said teasingly and she blushed looking down at her tea. "Sorry Hinata-chan. I'm going through a similar problem." Her eye widen slightly "Why are you worried Kurai-chan? Any guy would love to have you."  
I grinned and patted Hinata's hand "I think the same thing about you, You're very pretty. Naruto is an idiot of he doesn't return your feelings." She smiled "Thanks Kurai-chan."  
"Hey! Kurai-chan!" I looked up and grinned lightly "Hey Kankuro-kun." He sat down next to me and stole some of my food. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, blushing softly. "Temari is taking care of things for now, I get the day off."

I smiled and pointed at Hinata "This is Hinata, she's a friend of mine."  
"H-Hello." She stuttered smiling faintly. "Hi." Kankuro said taking another bit of my food. My thoughts from last night played over in my mind again making my blush more noticeable. Hinata stood up and bowed slightly "I have to be going, it was nice having lunch with you Kurai-chan." I waved bye to her and she left.

"She was quiet."

"She's just shy."

"Kinda like you used to be?"

"Shut up." I said playfully nudging his arm "That's okay, All girls are shy around me. I geuss its just my good looks!" He joked and I rolled my eyes "I'm so sure."

"So I kinda over heard you talking with her. I didn't know you had a crush on someone." He said after a few seconds of silence. I blushed darkly and grinned sheepishly "You heard that?" I was thankful I didn't say any names.

"Yeah." He grunted. "You gonna tell me who?"

I hesitated for a moment and took a sip of my tea. "Well, he's not from around here." I started and he looked at me. "He is very strong, a little arrogant at times but that only makes me like him more." Kankuro had a small grin on his face "He has this odd fetish for dolls and make-up though."

He chuckled and leaned towards me "I'll pretend you didn't say that." He murmured before pressing his lips to mine making my heart skip a beat. I kissed him back softly. We broke apart a moment after and he smiled "Wish you would have told me sooner."

I giggled and kissed his cheek careful not to get any of his face-paint "I love you, Kurai-chan." He whispered as I pulled back and I blushed but smiled brightly "I love you too Kankuro-kun." I would have to make a lot more visits to Suna from now on.


End file.
